Cold Lies
by boxer-and-dusty
Summary: New Year, new story. Kari is trapped and slowly freezing to death with Gatomon. She is possessed by a spirit. Will Tai, TK and the others be able to save her before it is too late. Second fic. Takari with some Taiora
1. Default Chapter

Cold Lies  
  
Hey guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time New fic, new story line, new beginning Hope you enjoy it. Takari rules!! Sorry it's a bit short, boxer-and-dusty xxxx BTW I at least expect people I know to review  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The little girl struggled further into the bleak and empty landscape. She saw nothing but white as far as the eye could see. A white sheet was falling and falling in front of her eyes. The sight scared her but she knew she had to keep going. It was as she was being controlled by someone. As though someone was in her mind. She faltered. But she had to continue. She had orders to. She must.  
  
She was cold. So cold it made her head spin. It felt like her brain had frozen over and for a minute she faltered again. Heart in her mouth, head swimming and now, breathing very fast she, without warning, collapsed in the snow.  
  
But an inner strength was driving her forward. Slowly she got to her feet and, with a heavy heart she continued. She was blue with cold now, and shivering constantly. She had no concept of how long she had been walking or how long it was going to be before she reached her destination. She didn't even know where she was going for god's sake! Her mind was screaming out for food, water, shelter, anything that might tell her that she was close. But still she trudged on and saw nothing on the horizon but endless white. There were no footprints in the snow in front of her and the sky remained permanently dark. It was hopeless.  
  
She looked down at the small figure who also trudged beside her. Gatomon stared up into the eyes of her owner. The tears had frozen on Kari's face and a look of determination filled her face. Gatomon wondered how much energy it was taking to keep those feelings bottled up inside. Too much. She watched on helplessly as her beloved owner walked on and, in her heart Gatomon knew that if they were not found soon, Kari could never go back to the human world. She wouldn't make it. Except, Gatomon thought for a moment, A fire had been lit in Kari's soul. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. A part of Gatomon thought they would never make it but an even smaller part knew they had to. Gatomon turned her face to face the bleak landscape in front of her as the pair of them continued to journey into the unknown  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Tai woke up with a start, "What a nightmare," he thought to himself. Today was the first day of the weekend he and Kari were spending in their parent's apartment. They were planning a huge party and inviting all their friends.  
  
Laughing and cheering Tai raced across the landing and flung open a door. Seconds later he was back out again. He raced to the telephone looking white as the grave.  
  
TK answered on the first ring, "What the..." "Never mind that!" yelled Tai, momentarily deafening TK, "Kari has gone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CLIFFHANGER. Sorry it's a bit short. I'll write more next time. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Love you all for ever! boxer-and-dusty xxx 


	2. Making Plans and Worries

Making Plans and Worries  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon.  
  
Hey 2 all my friends. Love u guys soooooooooo much  
  
This fic is dedicated to Hannah cause without her I wouldn't have found my creative outlet!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What!" TK yelled. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Would I joke about anything this bad" Tai yelled. Both appeared to be deafening the other but neither had noticed. TK struggled to keep his mind straight.  
  
"I'll be over there as soon as I can," he promised Tai. "Please don't do anything stupid until I'm there."  
  
"You too, lover boy," Tai even managed a feeble joke at this awkward time. "See you then, TK; I dunno how much time we have got."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there soon, bye Tai!" There was no response except for a soft 'click' at the other end. TK put the phone down too. He sat down in the nearest arm chair. He and Kari had recently started dating, after confessing their love for each other. TK thought about Kari. He had loved her since they were both just eight years old and Kari had become a Digidestined for the first time. He thought about her smile, her incredible eyes, the time when they had first kissed,  
  
"TK," a small high voice drew him out of the dream world. Patomon was standing, or rather flying behind him. "We ought to get a move on you know. Tai is going to be really worried and I don't trust him or you alone when you're both in this state."  
  
"Your probably right Patomon," TK said, realising he had been in a daze for a few minutes. He grabbed a coat from the hall and yelled into the house where he was going. After a second thought her grabbed a backpack and let Patomon fly inside. He ran out into the street and headed towards the apartment block where the Kamiyas lived.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, TK and Tai were sitting on the floor of Tai's untidy bedroom with a clutter of things between them. They had maps, photos, phone books, Kari's address book and diary between them. Kari's diary was the only thing untouched in the sea of paper. Neither, even in these desperate circumstances, had wanted to invade her privacy.  
  
"Right," said Tai, suddenly business like, "I'll go to Sora's house and you go to Yolei's,"  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier just to ring them," TK grinned. Tai wanted any excuse to visit Sora.  
  
"Um, Yeh I guess so," Tai wasn't very happy. "Anyway we had better ring Mimi too."  
  
"But she is in New York!" TK was a little confused by this suggestion.  
  
"I know," but she might at least have SOME idea of where Kari is." Tai said briskly. "I mean, we don't, do we?"  
  
TK was silent, he knew Tai was right  
  
"But first," Tai pressed on. TK was stunned. He had come up with no plans to help find Kari but Tai seemed to have them pouring out of his head. Tai continued, "Help me draft an email to send to the others, calling an urgent meeting." Tai turned as he spoke to the large monitor sticking out of load of shelves. He busied himself with typing the message for a little while then asked TK to check it  
  
The message read,  
  
Hey guys, Can we all meet today at my apartment? Kari is missing and we NEED to find her. Is 12:30 ish ok for everyone? C u all then. Tai  
  
TK nodded bluntly. Tai pushed the send button and the 8 respective emails flew off to their new owners (Tai had sent one to Mimi, to let her know what was happening)  
  
Tai slid his chair back a few inches or so and turned to face TK. He looked helpless, not like the old leader TK knew. TK said feebly  
  
"So there isn't any need for us to go to everyone's houses then, is there." He paused briefly, then continued, "because they would ring if they knew anything, wouldn't they. He didn't tell Tai that the real reason he was staying behind was because he did not trust Tai on his own, in this state. He would have done something stupid, TK reasoned. "But then," he thought to himself, "So would I."  
  
They passed the time in silence. Each slumped against the opposite wall, not looking at each other deliberately. TK was killing himself inside.  
  
"I should be doing something," he thought. "I can't though can I?" He spent the rest of the time staring at the picture of Kari and Tai that Tai kept beside his bed. He had the strangest feeling Tai was staring at it too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the doorbell finally rang the aura of hopelessness was momentarily broken. It was Davis. He burst into the room shouting and immediately rounded on TK  
  
"All right," he yelled, apparently furious, "What have you done to her this time?" 


	3. On the brink of death

On the brink of Death  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any digimon (duh!)  
  
I am so excited about this fic. There will be about 6 chapters but the most exciting is the last. I have more fics which I will write soon.  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
PS. Now I am dedicating this fic to ALL of mi friends caus there is nothing quite like them in the world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The landscape around her hadn't changed for a long time. It was getting darker now, Kari realised. I t was getting harder and harder to make her legs move. Every now and then they sank further and further into the soft snow and she had to concentrate every acing fibre to try and pull them out again. Sometimes she couldn't manage and Gatomon had to step in and try and help her.  
  
Kari looked at her little friend now. Gatomon looked like Kari thought she did. Her clean, soft, white fur didn't quite blend in with the snow as it was tinged with a slight bluey colour. Gatomon was shivering, frost and icicles hung from the little digimon's fur. Kari hated herself for leading her greatest companion into this.  
  
"If we both die, it will be my entire fault," she told herself, regret filling her head.  
  
"But you can't die," said a new voice in Kari's ear. It was a voice that she had never heard before. The voice was cold, harsh and not at all pleasant. "I will not let you die until you have retrieved the object I sent you to retrieve. NO, while you are in my control, I decide when it is time to die. Is that clear Miss Kamiya?" But Kari did not answer. Her limp form made a perfect snow angel as she collapsed in the snow in a dead faint.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kari awoke after hours of restless, cold emptiness she couldn't remember where she was. For a fleeting moment, she half thought that maybe she was back in her own bedroom. Or was it more of a hope, a desire. She had been woken as a large amount of snow had hit her clean in the face. She sat up, feeling suddenly chilled to the bone. There was something wrong with her body, something limp and feeble about it, almost as if, Kari struggled to think of where she had seen limpness before. Then she remembered. It had been at her grandma's funeral. When Kari had looked at the figure lying so still on the bed of lilies, which had been what she had thought of. Grandma Theresa's body had been limp and feeble like Kari's was then.  
  
"Don't be stupid Kari;" she told herself, "You weren't dead." Her mind travelled to the mysterious voice that she had heard before and she suddenly felt sick.  
  
Kari looked around. Right now she needed a friend and so she was looking for Gatomon. But she couldn't see the small, cat-like figure anywhere. She was puzzled and also, at the same time, terrified. Where was Gatomon when she needed her. Why, hadn't she, Kari been always good too Gatomon but now, had Gatomon really deserted her. Some strange feelings swelled up inside her. What was it she was feeling, no it couldn't be. HATE.  
  
Gatomon popped up from under the huge mountain of snow that was currently encasing her. It made her heart stop and pine whenever she looked at Kari. For, Gatomon could see that Kari was dying.  
  
It wasn't that obvious, Kari was doing well to cover it up. But then she had always been a fighter, Gatomon remembered suddenly. But a digimons bonds with its owner grow deeper and stronger that the flesh. Gatomon had this gnawing sensation inside her that she had never felt before. When she tried to but it to words there was only one that seemed to fit. Death. Gatomon forced herself to remain calm. She was pleased with her work. It was now finished. At least Kari now had a small chance of survival.  
  
Gatomon turned toward Kari. She could barely hear her own voice as she spoke.  
  
"Come and see what I have done," Kari struggled to understand but Gatomon took her hand and lead her to her finished creation. Kari still couldn't see a thing. She screwed up her eyes to prevent them from being penetrated by the prevailing winds. When she opened them there was no wind. She was stooped in what looked like a small white compartment. She gave a small gasp as she realised that they were under the snow. She turned to Gatomon,  
  
"You did this?" she asked, smiling as she realised the answer. It was a very weak smile, only a shadow of her former brilliant one. Gatomon didn't answer. She looked exhausted. She reached into the knapsack that stood between her and Kari and pulled out the only blanket. She looked wearier than Kari had ever seen her before.  
  
All Gatomon could manage to say was, "Lets get some rest," before curling up on the cold icy floor, still shivering. Kari felt guilty. Gingerly she lifted Gatomon onto her blanket. As the two friends huddled together, each entwined in the other and both on the brink of death, the fate of them and the rest of the world, rested with their friends finding them in time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Its getting more exciting, I hope. I am planning a sequel because of the revelation that will come in the end chapter. Remember if you believe in yourself, anything could happen,  
  
Boxer-and-dusty xxx  
  
Ps. love you all so much 


	4. The prophecy

Chapter 4 : The prophecy (Ok, I know this title has been used many times before)  
  
Disclaimer: Right, I don't own digimon, you think they would have grasped that by now...  
  
Hi, just me again I cant think of nething to say. Just please read and review Love u all Boxer-and-dusty xxx  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had taken a long time but they had finally got everyone seated in the Kamiya's living room. Joe had been late as usual, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he protested. He was still apologising even now. Tai had had to resort to ringing Mimi up and then given the phone to Joe so that Joe could apologise to Mimi so that they could get on with business.  
  
Tai gazed around at them all now. Nine strong, powerful young people sat before him, each carrying the burden of an adult. Across the floor he could see all the digimon, deep in conversation looking worried. Sitting apart from the rest, Tai noticed, were Agumon and Patomon. They both looked frightened and Tai knew that, like him and TK, they were the ones who cared for Gatomon the most. He turned back to his human company.  
  
To his left sat Davis who, Tai noticed was, in-between throwing dirty  
looks at TK, was trying to sit and put his legs in the same positions  
as he, Tai, had his in at the moment.  
  
To his right sat TK who had said no word to anyone since they arrived.  
He had withdrawn into his own thought and Tai knew that TK blamed  
himself for what had happened. Tai realised he would have done so too  
if the same had happened to Sora. To tell the truth, he was blaming  
himself for what had happened now too. Tai looked up and saw that Matt  
was staring at TK too. For a moment the two eyes met and each  
understood the others thoughts and what the other was going through.  
Both were very protective of their younger siblings and hated to see  
them get worked up about something. They had only just accepted that  
the two had grown up and were not children anymore. In fact, Tai  
recalled blushing slightly that both he and Matt had fainted when  
their respective younger siblings had told them that they were dating  
the other. Matt was Tai's best friend, someone he could always count  
on to be there for him. He saw Matt glance from time to time in the  
phone in Joe's hand and Tai knew that Matt was desperate to speak to  
his girlfriend. Eventually Joe excused himself and Matt took the  
phone, eager to get some sympathy from Mimi. Tai left him too it.  
  
Issy was busy, as usual, typing away on his laptop. Tai knew that Issy thought of Kari as his little sister and was probably, even now working out where Kari was likely to be. He, Tai realised that he had never ever told Issy how much he had appreciated his efforts. Issy had always been a valuable member of the team and Tai didn't know what he would do without him.  
  
Matts vacant seat was promptly taken by TK because it was the furthest away form anyone and TK, at this time hated to be the centre of attention. There was now a spare seat next to Tai. He suddenly felt a warm hand slipped into his. He turned to see Sora, smiling gently at him, her eyes sparkling with love and kindness. He felt a great power of strength surge up in him. He felt braver. He surveyed them one last time  
  
Sora...  
  
...Matt...  
  
...Issy...  
  
...Joe...  
  
...Ken...  
  
...Davis...  
  
...Cody...  
  
...Yolei...  
  
...and...  
  
...TK. Tai took a deep breath and cleared his throat. He needed to be strong, for all their sakes and Kari's. He stood up. Everyone turned around to look, wondering what was going on. Tai began, in brisk tones,  
  
"Right everyone, we need a plan of action, now first, where are the place that you think Kari is most likely to be?" Instead of calling out, everyone raised their hand into the air. It reminded Tai so forcefully of a school room that he almost burst out laughing. Everyone sat in silence. They could tell they had a serious situation on their hands. Tai asked Davis first, for the simple reason that he looked as though he would wet himself if he wasn't asked quickly. Davis cleared his throat importantly,  
  
"She's probably waiting outside my house, for me, you know. I mean it's not that hard to tell that her feelings are..."  
  
"But then you would have seen her as you came out the door," said a voice to Tai's right. Yolei had spoken just a little but too sweetly. She was sitting next to Ken and they were both looking equally terrified.  
  
"Right then," Davis retorted. Where do YOU think she is likely to be?"  
  
"She is probably in the shopping centre buying some gorgeous new outfit," Yolei replied quickly.  
  
"I don't think so," Tai replied, "She would be by herself, and you know how paranoid Kari is." Yolei looked crestfallen. "What's your idea," he addressed the youngest member, Cody.  
  
"Well," Cody answered, "Sometimes she goes and sits on that bench in the park, to think things through,"  
  
"That's a ridiculous............" Davis began, Cody looked crestfallen,  
  
"Well I think it's a good idea." Tai and Matt said, with one voice. Cody looked delighted. Davis began to sulk. "What about you two," Tai looked first at Matt and then at Sora.  
  
"Um, well" Sora was the first to reply, "I guess she might be in the library. Its nice and quiet in there and well she can look stuff up." Tai smiled at her. Sora always had good ideas.  
  
Matt spoke, "Do you think she went to TK's house. I don't know if she knew he was staying at mine this weekend."  
  
Tai looked automatically at TK. He raised his swollen red eyes to look at everyone, "She knew," he said, simply. Tai realised TK didn't wan the others to see that he had been crying. Luckily, they hadn't noticed.  
  
Tai coughed loudly, mainly to draw the eyes away from TK,  
  
"Right," he called, "Everyone, we need to search all these places so I need you to split up and..." He was interrupted by Issy who said simply,  
  
"She's not in any of those places, she's in the digital world. It's a part of the digital world we have never been before."  
  
At that moment Tai could have hugged Issy. He had come through for them again. "Well don't just stand here, come on, there isn't that much time." Everyone filed passed Tai. When Issy passed him, Tai smiled warmly at him, "Thanks Iss, thanks for everything." Issy smiled back at him as he left the room.  
  
There was only one other person in the room besides Tai. As Tai went over, TK suddenly became very strange. He went all stiff and spoke in a voice that was not his own...  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
It is coming  
It is almost here  
It is back to finish what it started long ago  
The final battle  
Nothing will stand in its way  
There are none who can defeat it  
The angel of Faith must awaken  
And spread its wings up  
For it alone can bring hope and light back  
To the people of the world  
It is coming  
It is almost here..........  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
TK opened his eyes. "What happened," he asked Tai.  
  
"Later, Tai answered, "Right now, our first priority is Kari, we need to find her before it is too late."  
  
Together they walked out of the building to join the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK right, what will happen now? I am not sure myself. Anyway hope you liked it Please review if you did  
  
Love you all  
  
Boxer-and-dusty xxx 


End file.
